1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to curable compositions based on elastomeric chlorinated polyethylene containing a polymercapto compound such as 2,5-dimercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazole, aliphatic polyhydroxy compounds, an inorganic acid acceptor and a quaternary phosphonium salt, or a quaternary ammonium salt, or an amine.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,576 discloses crosslinking chlorinated polyethylene using 2,5-dimercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazole and certain basic materials such as amines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,185 discloses the use of 2,5-dimercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazole to improve the properties of halogen-containing elastomers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,505 discloses the crosslinking of chlorinated polyethylene with 2,5-dimercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazole in the presence of a basic substance.
Japanese patent application Publication No. 57-149357 discloses a vulcanizable composition comprising a chlorine containing polymer, sulfur and/or a sulfur donor, a polyhydric hydroxyl compound, a quaternary ammonium salt and/or quaternary phosphonium salt and calcium hydroxide.
Japanese patent application Publication No. 59-227946 discloses a vulcanizable composition comprising a halogen-containing polymer; 2,3-dimercapto pyrazine; 2,3-dimercapto quinoxaline or derivatives thereof; a quaternary ammonium salt and/or a quaternary phosphonium salt; and an inorganic acid acceptor compound.